A Mediadora
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: - Eu sou uma mistura de dois mundos. O elo perdido entre eles. O que me faz especial? - Ela riu. - Nada. Sou apenas uma humana brincando de alquimista. / Fichas ABERTAS!
1. Prólogo

**A Mediadora**

_By Pollyanna Depp Weasley_

"_Não existe final feliz, pois nada termina"._

_**O último unicórnio**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: FMA pertence à sua dona, e somente à ela. Eu não ganho coisa nenhuma escrevendo fics, muito menos vou ganhar algum dia. A não ser algumas reviews legais de vez em quando.**_

_**Ps.: Título inspirado numa coleção de livros da Meg Cabot, A Mediadora.**_

_**Ps2.: Tirando o título e algumas referências, a série de livros "**_**A mediadora"**_** nada tem a ver com essa fic.**_

_**Ps3.: A frase no começo foi tirada do filme "**_**O último unicórnio**_**", que também não tem nada a ver com a fic. Mesmo sendo um ótimo filme.**_

_**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível dessa vez.**_

* * *

Prólogo

Eu sempre fui uma criança muito feliz, depois dos meus quatro anos. Antes disso, não lembro de muita coisa, apenas sensações. Depois que meu _otoosan_ se separou de minha mãe, fomos morar na casa do meu _jisan_ Alphonse e minha prima, Trisha. A mãe dela, Aluska, morreu quando ela nasceu, então eles moravam sozinhos numa grande casa no interior da Alemanha. Estávamos fugindo da guerra iminente... E também de minha mãe.

O que aconteceu foi que quando eu e meu irmão nascemos, minha mãe enlouqueceu. Disseram que ela teve depressão pós-parto, ou algo assim. Ela costumava me bater quando eu era bebê, e reclamava muito de nós dois, eu e meu irmão, mesmo que não tivéssemos feito nada. Eu não lembro, mas meu _jisan_ me contava. Meu _toosan_ não gosta de falar sobre esse assunto. Ele amava muito minha mãe. O motivo pelo qual eles se separaram definitivamente foi... Aos meus quatro anos, ela tentou me matar. Por isso, dizem, eu não lembro de nada. Meus pais se separaram, e desde então moramos com meu _jisan_ Alphonse.

Minha vida no interior era muito feliz. Passava o dia com meu irmão e minha prima enquanto meu pai e meu tio trabalhavam na indústria mecânica, e com meu tio quando meu pai estava em seu consultório (ele fazia próteses mecânicas, que costumava chamar de _automails_. Disse-me que eu tinha uma tia que também o fazia). Meu _toosan_ ficava comigo e com meu _niisan_ sempre que podia. Ele estava feliz em estar conosco e demonstrava isso o tempo todo, mas sempre estava tão cansado...! seus olhos amarelos sempre estavam piscando fracos, e ele nunca deixou de estar com a gente. Todas as noites, ele e o tio nos contavam histórias da nossa "verdadeira" casa. Ensinavam-nos a fazer desenhos esquisitos, que chamavam de "círculo de transmutação", apesar de não ser exatamente um círculo. Diziam que podiam, na nossa verdadeira casa, usá-los para criar um tipo de ciência chamada alquimia. Então, quando era hora de dormir, eu, meu irmão e meu _toosan_ dormíamos na mesma cama de casal, e quando eu estava quase adormecendo, escutava um "eu te amo" baixinho e sentia um beijo na testa. Eu era uma criança tão feliz... Até que...

* * *

_**N/A.: Hollaaa! Bem, aqui estou eu com uma fic que COM CERTEZA vou terminar cedo. Pensei nela logo depois que terminei de assistir o filme "Conqueror of Shambala". Talvez algumas coisas que escrevi algumas pessoas possam não gostar, mas espero que compreendam. Planejo postar um cap a cada domingo, então todo domingo – inclusive domingo que vem! – apareçam por aqui e deixem uma pequena review!**_

_**Mais uma coisa: preciso que me ajudem com os Homunculos! Sim, isso mesmo. Alguns homúnculos eu não sei como vou fazê-los, então espero que me ajudem! **_

_**O que vocês devem fazer? É simples! Mandem uma review criando um personagem de um homúnculo selecionado por vocês – ou todos – com a personalidade, um nome (além do nome do pecado) a roupa que vestem e o físico (alto, baixo, gordo, magro, mulher, homem e por ai vai). Os homúnculos não vão ser iguais aos do desenho, por isso, espero ajuda!**_

_**Os que me faltam são:**_

_**Sloth – não quero usar a mãe deles para isso. Afinal, ela foi transformada em etanol O.O**_

_**Gluttony – Ele virou aquele bichão tosco de um monte de cabecinhas e morreu junto com o...**_

_**Wrath – O pirralhinho voltou pra mamãe dele e viveu feliz pra sempre. Não quero perturbar a alma dele.**_

_**Bem, Lust, Envy, Pride e Greed eu já tenho na minha mente, então eu realmente só preciso de ajuda com esses três! Desde já agradeço!**_

_**As fichas dos homunculos vão estar abertas até quando eles tiverem de aparecer. Isso vai ser lá pelo cap 5 ou 6, então até lá, podem enviar suas fichas!  
**_

_**Beijos da Polly!**_


	2. Tobira No Mukou e

**A Mediadora**

Capítulo Um: Tobira no Mukou e

Eu e Trisha estávamos caminhando em nossa horta, colhendo laranjas. Ela reclamava, frustrada, por ser pequena e não alcançar alguns galhos mais altos. Ela tinha 11 anos, e eu, dez e, mesmo assim, eu já era mais alta que ela. Fiquei na ponta de um dos pés e peguei a laranja, entregando a ela.

- Ah, por que você sempre vem dar uma de boazinha? – Ela reclamou, colocando a laranja na cesta.

- É que sou um pouco mais alta que você, e...

- QUEM VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA TÃO PEQUENA QUE DEVERIA SER PINTORA DE RODAPÉ? – Ela gritou e eu suspirei.

- Não foi isso que eu falei... – Tentei fazer com que ela se acalmasse e ela apenas sorriu para mim com ironia.

- Você parece meu pai, Allie. – Trisha passou a mão nos meus cabelos loiros, desarrumando-os.

- E você com o meu! – Começamos a rir juntas. – Você é até pequena como ele...

- QUEM É PEQUENA AQUI? – Ela se exaltou novamente, me jogando laranjas. Então, de repente, parou, olhando para um ponto atrás de mim com olhos arregalados.

- Trisha? – Perguntei. – O que houve?

Ela apontou, então virei, tão assustada quanto ela.

- Olá, Trisha. Allie. – Era uma mulher bonita. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, pequena. Seu rosto era conhecido, mas eu não conseguia lembrar de onde. – Finalmente, te encontrei. – Ela levantou a mão, mostrando o revólver que segurava. Meus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda. – O que foi, criança? Não lembra de sua própria mãe?

Meu coração pareceu sair pela minha boca. Ela era minha mãe? E ainda por cima queria me matar?

- Allie! Corre! – Trisha me agarrou pelo pulso e saímos correndo, escutando tiros atrás de nós.

Eu não conseguia pensar, só corria atrás de Trisha, assustada. Escutei a voz de _jisan_ Al ao longe.

- _Otoosan! _Aqui! – Trisha começou a gritar, mas a voz dela parecia tão fraca que duvidei que ele fosse escutá-la. Eu não consegui falar nada.

Por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu não conseguia correr tão rápido. Estava amedrontada demais para isso. Acabei tropeçando e caindo por cima de Trisha, fazendo com que ela machucasse o queixo e as duas mãos. Mesmo machucada, ela só me puxou e continuou a correr. Minhas mãos também estavam machucadas e sangravam relativamente, assim como meu joelho. Ainda escutávamos passos atrás de nós quando chegamos ao muro que dividia a nossa propriedade da propriedade do vizinho. Ela estava muito perto, e o meu desespero só aumentava. Encostei ao muro, chorando.

- Vamos morrer, Trisha? – Perguntei, olhando para a mulher que se aproximava.

- Não vamos morrer! – Ela disse, mas eu vi que ela também chorava. – Vamos pular e agarrá-la quando ela chegar perto, e tirar a arma dela. – Assenti com a cabeça. Trisha levantou a mão machucada, assim como eu. Era nossa batida secreta, sempre fazíamos isso antes de algo importante. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Quando batemos uma mão na outra, uma luz azulada se formou em nossas mãos, como um choque.

- O que... É isso? – A mulher perguntou, olhando para a luz azul.

- Léia! – Era a voz do meu _jisan_. A mulher olhou para trás e, sem pensar, disparou em nossa direção. A única coisa que fiz foi gritar, agarrando minha prima. E depois o que vi foi luz.

* * *

- Ed. Precisamos conversar. – Al estava sentado no sofá de couro da sala quando Edward chegou.

- Um minuto. – Ed tirou o casaco e as luvas, assim como o chapéu. – Onde estão as meninas? É estranho não estarem aqui...

O filho mais velho de Ed estava sentado no sofá ao lado do tio, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele apertava os lábios, olhando para os joelhos. Edward olhou para os cabelos do filho, franzindo o cenho.

- Ed... – Al foi firme. – As meninas... Sumiram.

O mais velho ficou calado por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

- Alphonse, onde está minha filha? – Ele correu, com lágrimas nos olhos, e agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho. – Onde está minha _aka-chan_ (bebê)?

- _Niisan_! – Al se soltou. O garoto começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Trisha também sumiu! – Ele suspirou. – Eu tenho uma idéia para onde elas foram, só não sei como...

- Elas estão...

- Do outro lado do portão. É o que eu acho. – O irmão mais novo falou. – Léia apareceu aqui e perseguiu Allie. Quando cheguei, Léia estava apontando uma arma para as meninas e uma forte luz estava ao redor delas. Tenho certeza que era alquimia. Mas como?, eu me pergunto. Nenhum de nós conseguiu usar alquimia nesse mundo...

- E Léia? – Edward perguntou, sentando ao lado do menino e alisando os cabelos dele. O garoto ainda escondia o rosto.

- Desapareceu com a luz. – Alphonse se levantou, sério. – Precisamos ir onde elas estão o mais rápido possível.

- Como podemos fazer isso, Al? Não sabemos nem ao menos como usar alquimia... E o dragão-Envy...

- Eu... – Alphonse pareceu inseguro. – Eu sei, Ed. – Ele continuou quieto, com as mãos tremendo. – Eu estou tão desesperado quanto você, mas precisamos ser firmes. Vamos voltar a estudar alquimia com o que temos aqui. Elas são fortes, e nós contamos tudo o que sabíamos para elas. Vão procurar pela Winry, tenho certeza. Essa deve ser nossa esperança.

Edward respirou fundo. Um de seus maiores medos era perder sua filha, que ele tinha protegido da morte tantas vezes. Ele estava assustado e sabia que o irmão também estava.

- _Gomen_, Al. – Ele falou, baixinho. Tirou as mãos do rosto do filho e olhou sério nos olhos azuis do garoto. – Não se preocupe, campeão. Nós vamos trazer aquelas duas de volta.

* * *

Meu pai já havia me falado daquele portão, mas ele não falou que era tão brilhoso. Aquele portão não me era estranho e, incrivelmente, eu sabia exatamente o que fazer. Trisha estava apavorada. Apertava meu braço com força, enquanto eu atravessava o portão com só uma palavra em minha mente: Rizembool.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_N/A.: Hoeeeeee! \O/_**

**_Eu sei que eu disse que só ia postar amanhã, maaaaaaas amanhã eu tenho vestiba... E segunda também... Então... Bem... Não ia dar pra postar de jeito nenhum amanhã, então vou postando logo hoje!_**

**_Obrigada pelos e-mails que recebi e pela linda review! Estou pensando em todos os personagens com carinho! Não esperava que fosse receber um comentário tão rápido...!_**

**_Dooomo arigatoo, minna-sama! Espero que continuem acompanhando... E mandem suas fichas!_**

**_Beijos da Polly!  
_**


	3. Luxúria

**A Mediadora**

Capítulo dois: Luxúria

Quando acordei, escutei vozes ao meu redor. Me levantei e vi Trisha dormindo com a cabeça virada para os meus pés, na mesma cama que eu. Coloquei meus pés no chão frio e olhei ao redor. _Automails_. Estavam em todo lugar. Eu conhecia todo funcionamento daqueles materiais, já que meu pai tinha dois deles. Eu lembro de ter ficado tentando descobrir como funcionavam aos meus cinco anos, e conseguir montá-los e desmontá-los aos sete. Eram lindos, os _automails_ daquele lugar. Os observava, radiante, até encontrar uma foto na escrivaninha. Eram meu pai e meu tio abraçados com uma garotinha loira. Deviam ter cerca de cinco ou seis anos, e pareciam felizes.

- Você acordou! – Escutei uma voz que me tirou dos devaneios.

Olhei. Era a menina loira, só que agora ela era uma mulher adulta. Ela me deu um sorriso simpático e se agachou à minha frente.

- Você e sua irmã se perderam? – Ela perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de dizer que não éramos irmãs. – Estão com fome?

- Morrendo! – Não tinha sido eu quem respondera. Trisha estava sentada na cama, com olhos profundos e os cabelos castanho-claros caindo no rosto, quase animal.

O café da manhã foi silencioso. Trisha não falava, pois não parava de comer, e eu porque estava levemente nervosa. A mulher esperou até que terminássemos de comer para perguntar:

- E ai? Quais são seus nomes?

- Você é... Winry Rockbell, não é? – Eu perguntei, insegura. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu tirei uma fotografia que tinha em um dos bolsos do macacão que usava e mostrei para ela. – Você os conhece? Os irmãos Elric?

Era uma foto recente deles. Meu pai estava com meu tio, na nossa casa – a que morávamos antes de ele se separar de minha mãe. Ele estava com os cabelos compridos soltos, com uma barba rala, por fazer. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos, e a camisa de mangas curtas não escondia seu _automail_. Meu tio estava ao lado dele, com seus cabelos curtos e um sorriso para a câmera.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? – Ela perguntou, olhando para mim e para Trisha.

- Meu nome é Trisha Hohenheim.

- E eu... Allie Hohenheim. – Além da expressão de surpresa de Winry por nossos sobrenomes não serem Elric, a cara de susto de Trisha a acompanhou, por um motivo simples: eu tive medo de dizer meu nome.

* * *

Edward respirou fundo. Sua cabeça doía. Já ia fazer um ano agora. Um ano inteiro que elas haviam sumido, e eles ainda não haviam encontrado uma resposta. Pesquisaram em todos os tipos de livros: cultura, religião... Não existia saída, mas eles não desistiam. Sabiam que estavam esquecendo de alguma coisa, algum detalhe idiota. Ele olhou para o irmão, que estava adormecido deitado em cima da perna de Ed, com a cabeça apoiada em sua coxa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do irmão.

- Al, acorde. – O irmão mais novo abriu os olhos devagar. Suspirou, levantando-se.

- _Gomen_, _niisan_. – Alphonse falou, passando a mão no rosto para acordar. – Faz um _tempinho_ que estamos aqui, não é?

- Precisamos descansar. – Ed concluiu, levantando-se com dificuldade por ter passado tanto tempo sentado no chão. Já eram 3 horas da manhã. – Al, estamos esquecendo de algo...

- Também acho, mas... O quê? – O irmão mais novo olhou para os círculos de transmutação que tinham desenhado no chão.

- Não vamos descobrir olhando, vamos? – Ed pegou sua bolsa-carteiro, colocando os livros dentro. Enquanto organizava os livros, sentiu uma pontada em seu dedo. – Ai!

Tirou o dedo de dentro da bolsa, que estava cortado e pingava sangue.

- _Kuso_...! – Falou, balançando o dedo. Uma mínima gota de sangue caiu no chão, acendendo um dos círculos de transmutação.

Al e Ed caíram de joelhos ao redor do círculo brilhoso.

- É isso, Al! Achamos...! Achamos a resposta! – O mais velho falou, batendo a mão no circulo.

- Mas, _niisan_... Destruímos o portal... – Alphonse parecia preocupado. Suas olheiras estavam profundas, seus olhos, tristes. O cabelo estava comprido e caia pelo rosto.

- Alphonse... – Os olhos de Ed se cruzaram com os do irmão, que notou como eles estavam marejados. – Você me avisou de Léia, mas eu não escutei, e... Agora você está pagando por algo que eu fiz, de novo. – Ele falou. – Te prometi seu corpo, e agora ele está aqui. Te prometo nossas filhas agora.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Alphonse, e ele abraçou seu irmão.

- Nós vamos conseguir, _niisan_. – Alphonse sentiu o abraço do irmão se apertar. – Você já me prometeu o impossível antes, e cumpriu. Acredito em você.

O mais velho levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o irmão.

- Vamos, Al. Ainda não terminamos.

O outro se levantou, sorrindo. Reuniram seus pertences e se prepararam para sair. Quando estavam na porta, Al parou e olhou para o irmão, respirando fundo.

- _Aishiteru_, _niisan_. – E Ed sorriu. Era a sua maneira de dizer "eu também".

* * *

Winry caminhava conosco na beira do rio. Já se passou um ano e meio que nos perdemos nesse mundo, então estávamos acostumadas. Trisha corria atrás de Mizu Hayate, uma cadelinha que ganhamos de uma amiga de Winry. Eu caminhava um pouco atrás das duas, curtindo o momento. Meus cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo e o vestido que eu usava balançava nas minhas pernas com o vento.

Logo quando chegamos, as pessoas ficaram impressionadas conosco. "Filhas dos irmãos Elric!", "Sabem fazer alquimia?", "Vocês logo, logo vão ser recrutadas pelo exército", era o que escutávamos todos os dias. Nós sabíamos fazer alquimia, mas com certa dificuldade. Quando souberam de nós, o Estado mandou dois de seus melhores alquimistas para conversar conosco e ver do que éramos capazes. Uma moça chamada Alexia Mustang e seu irmão, Maes. Eles realmente eram bons, para tanto que receberam a certificação do Estado muito jovens (Alexia tinha 12 e, alguns anos depois, Maes também conseguiu,com 14).

Passamos o último ano treinando e se esforçando para melhorarmos na alquimia. Queríamos voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, mas era difícil. Principalmente porque eu estava meio que ficando "doente". Era como se eu estivesse cansada o tempo todo, com algo me puxando para algum lugar onde eu não conhecia e não queria ir. Eu não sentia dor. Apenas cansaço, o tempo todo.

Nesse meio tempo, Alexia e Maes se tornaram "oficialmente" militares. Usavam aquele uniforme azul engraçado e tudo. Tivemos que treinar por nós mesmas. Era algo que nos deixava triste, porque não os víamos com freqüência. Trisha havia se afeiçoado bastante ao mestre Maes, e ele pouco nos visitava. Alexia aparecia sempre, mas por um motivo específico. Quando ela era criança, estava muito perto de um lugar de onde houve uma explosão, que a atingiu, deixando-a sem as duas pernas e alguns órgãos.

Winry costumava dizer que Alexia era a "maravilha dos _automails_". Por causa das partes de metal, Alexia era bem pequena (tinha 1,50), mas ela não desejava ficar mais alta. Dizia que a altura não fazia o tamanho de um soldado. E era verdade, pois somente aos 20 anos, ela foi nomeada Coronel. Sua vida era de treinamento intenso, 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana.

Além de tudo, ela me incentivava a não aprender somente alquimia. Eu era boa com máquinas e aprendi tudo o que podia sobre _automails_ com Winry. Também treinava com armas, e artes marciais vindas de outros países além do nosso, Amestris. Eu era alquimista, mas era realmente apaixonada pelos _automails_... Decidi juntar um com o outro e... Bingo! Eu, com 11 anos e meio, havia criado o "_bioautomail_". Não era muita coisa, é claro. Outros alquimistas tinham tentando, mas apenas eu tinha conseguido. Uma mistura entre partes humanas (poderia ser cabelo, pedaços de pele, etc) e os _automails_ que, sendo "parte" da pessoa, se adequavam a ela como nenhum outro.

O mais difícil para mim não era o treinamento com os Mustangs, mas as noites. Eu sempre sonhava com o portão e, por 7 vezes, tive reações estranhas, como se acordasse sabendo demais. Um dia acordei com um nome na cabeça: Homúnculos. Eu não sabia de onde tinha visto, até esse dia em que eu passeava com Winry, Trisha e Mizu.

A relva brilhava tranqüila em Rizembool. Meus cabelos dourados balançavam com o vento, e eu sorria ao ver minha "irmã" brincando com a cadelinha. Há muito Winry já sabia meu nome verdadeiro, mas nunca me chamava por ele. Disse que "achava estranho".

Quando chegamos à estação de trem, senti uma presença, ao mesmo tempo estranha e conhecida. Winry e Trisha pareciam não ter sentido, mas Mizu sim. Ela latia, nervosa.

Senti uma mão no meu pescoço e, acostumada a ser pega de surpresa nos treinamentos de Alexia, simplesmente derrubei a pessoa que me segurava. Winry soltou um grito. Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar... Era ela: Léia.

- Parece que nos encontramos novamente, Allie. – Ela falou, levantando-se.

- O que quer comigo? – Perguntei, tentando não transparecer meu medo.

- Você atrapalha minha vida, Winry Hohenheim! – Ela gritou meu nome completo, sua boca repleta de ódio. Levantou-se como um raio e, por pouco, não me acertou com sua investida.

- Allie! Sai daí! – Rockbell gritou, segurando Mizu.

- Não dá! – Respondi, me livrando novamente dela. Então veio algo que eu não esperava. Os dedos dela cresceram e me atacaram como lâminas. – Mas que p...? – Praguejei sem querer, quando fui atingida no ombro.

- Lust! – Foi Winry que gritou, fazendo a mulher olhar para ela.

- Ora, se não é a amiguinha do baixinho de Aço...! – A mulher falou, rindo. – Desculpe, meu assunto é com essa Winry aqui.

Então ela voltou para me atacar. Eu estava indo bem até que senti outra presença, que me desconcertou. Era uma presença conhecida, até demais, que parecia penetrar no meu ser e fazer parte de mim. Foi o maior erro da minha vida. Léia, ou Lust, como Winry a havia chamado, me segurou com um braço e, com uma força que eu não esperava, fui jogada em cima dos trilhos do trem. Eu conseguia ouvir o barulho da máquina. Depois, aquela presença que havia me distraído e, então, uma leveza incrível.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Holaa!**_

_**Bem, estou aqui novamente com mais um cap!**_

_**Obrigaaaaaada pelos comentários que recebi, e pelos e-mails também!**_

_**Parece que as pessoas se interessaram pelas fichas... Mas, apesar disso, ainda tenho poucas opções para homunculos! Ainda não tenho nenhuma para Gluttony ou Sloth...! XD**_

_**Vamos, me enviem fichas! haha**_

_**Até mais então!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!  
**_


	4. Automail

**A Mediadora**

* * *

_"Aceite as mudanças. Vão acontecer, você gostando ou não." (Odette Pollar)_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo três: _Automail_

Acordei numa maca. Tentei me levantar e não consegui. Sentia uma dor lancinante do lado direito do meu corpo. Meu braço desse lado estava formigando, assim como minha perna. Olhei para o lado. Trisha estava numa maca ao meu lado, com soro no seu braço.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei à mim mesma, lembrando a luta com Lust e do sonho com o portal que eu acabara de ter.

- Você caiu nos trilhos do trem. – Uma voz pequena falou ao meu lado. Tentei levantar, mas não consegui, então virei a cabeça para olhar de quem era. Era uma menininha, de mais ou menos oito anos. Era aquela presença conhecida... A que eu senti ao lado dos trilhos. Era estranho uma presença tão forte sair de uma menina tão pequena.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei, tentando levantar novamente, sem êxito.

- Sarah. – Ela disse. – Mas me chamam por outro nome.

- Sarah? – Ouvi Winry chamar pela menina, que se levantou de um salto. – Ainda está ai?

Antes que a loira pudesse entrar no quarto, Sarah pulou pela janela. Eu tentei segurá-la, mas não consegui. Não consegui porque onde deveria estar meu braço estava um lugar vazio.

* * *

Eu estava irritada. Não me bastava o fato de estar sem um braço e sem uma perna. Não...! Eu tinha que ver minha _neesan_ sem uma perna, também. Tínhamos prometido não fazer _aquilo_, e ela fez. Eu estava com tanta raiva que quase a esmurrei. Só não o fiz porque não tinha meu braço de bater.

Quando eu estava nos trilhos com apenas metade do meu corpo, minhas queridas tripinhas de fora e sem um pulmão, Trisha bateu as mãozinhas e fez... Transmutação humana. Certo, isso me salvou de uma certeza de morte de 95%, mas nós tínhamos prometido! Quando a confrontei, ela perguntou:

- Vai fazer o quê? Procurar pela pedra filosofal? – Ela debochou de mim! – Fiz, tá feito. Não quero aquela perna de volta, Allie.

Começamos então a usar _automails._ Quando consegui um braço novamente, os adaptei para _bioautomails_ o mais rápido possível. Era necessário, pois tendo perdido tantas partes do meu corpo, usar um _automail_ comum poderia danificar meu corpo normal. Eu havia perdido metade do quadril e algumas costelas, que precisavam ser reconstruídas. Meus _bioautomails_ caíram como uma luva, e eu quase parecia uma pessoa normal.

O problema dos meus equipamentos era que a conexão com os nervos era extremamente mais dolorosa que os _automails_ normais. Quando conectaram os meus, desmaiei por três horas. Acordei tarde da noite, com toda aquela leveza que eu sentia perdida. Agora eu estava pesada, e me sentia muito bem com isso.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Desculpa gente, demorei um pouco com esse! É que eu tô de mudança, ai... Sacomé, né? A gente fica meio atarefado!**_

_**Obrigadaaaaa pelos comentários e pelas fichas que vocês me enviaram até agora! Apesar de todas as personagens interessantes que o pessoal têm me enviado (seja por e-mail ou comentário), queria muito que MAIS fossem enviados!**_

_**Mesmo!**_

_**Caso vocês tenham algum personagem original que gostariam que participasse da minha fic, eu também estou aberta a aceitações!**_

_**Espero receber mais fichas de todos vocês!**_

_**Obrigada a todos!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!  
**_


	5. Orgulho

**A Mediadora**

Capítulo quatro: Orgulho

Me levantei, colocando meus dois pés no chão. Era incrível a sensação de estar completa novamente. Eu não precisava mais de almofadas para não cair. Não era mais vergonhoso ir ao banheiro, pois eu não precisava ser carregada. Não era mais doloroso. Eu não tinha mais vergonha de quando precisava tirar minhas roupas. Agora eu poderia fazer isso sozinha.

Toquei minhas costelas. Metade _automail_, metade osso. Tia Winry havia feito um belo trabalho cirúrgico ali. Era firme, mas flexível: quase como minha pele. Feita com um material especial, que impermeabilizava e não enferrujaria de maneira alguma.

Tirei minha roupa e fiquei de frente ao espelho, admirando meu novo corpo. Toquei meus seios, ainda pequenos pela idade. Um de verdade, um falso. "Pra não ficar torta", em lembro de Winry falando, enquanto colocava uma prótese embaixo do material cor de pele (que cobria apenas meu seio, parte da barriga e metade de uma nádega – também com prótese -, o resto era cor de metal). Virei parcialmente de costas, olhando o trabalho bem feito de Winry. Por baixo da calcinha, não dava para dizer o que era falso e o que era verdadeiro, apenas quando eu tocava conseguia sentir uma fina linha de tecido extra. Era necessário, pois eu ainda estava crescendo, apesar de Winry dizer que eu não iria ficar muito alta. Eu já tinha 1,60, mesmo sendo tão nova. Era como se eu crescesse tudo o que eu deveria crescer muito rápido. Além do mais, como eu havia perdido um ovário no acidente, a taxa hormonal do meu corpo caíra pela metade. Era provável que eu nunca adquirisse um "corpo de mulher".

Suspirei. Eu sentia falta do meu corpo perfeito, mas não havia como "trocá-lo" de volta. Ele não estava guardado no portão. Não; ele apodrecia por ai, em algum lugar. Peguei uma toalha e desci até o banheiro. Depois de um bom banho, coloquei minhas roupas favoritas (roupas do meu pai, achadas por ai, que incrivelmente serviram em mim. Uma bermuda jeans esverdeada e uma regata preta folgada, extremamente adequada para trabalhar numa oficina.

Fui até a cozinha, preparar um copo de leite para mim (eu adorava leite) e algum sanduíche, quando escutei vozes incomuns. Eram vozes que iam de alegres a raivosas, e pareciam estar animadas. Presenças conhecidas invadiram meu coração, e eu me senti obrigada a ir ver. Fui para a sala, segurando o copo de leite firme em minha mão.

Estanquei ao chegar na porta, de onde eu podia ver os visitantes. Cabelos compridos cor de ouro, óculos de aro fino, barba dourada, assim como os olhos. Um braço mecânico e um copo de leite cheio em sua frente.

- _To-osan_? – Perguntei, insegura. Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos de "onde-você-se-meteu" que eu tanto sentia falta.

- Winry! – Meu pai saltou do sofá e correu até mim, me abraçando com força. Quando ele me soltou, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Olhou meu _automail_ e suspirou. – Não posso sair um segundo e você já me desobedece...!

- Opa, opa! – Levantei a mão livre. – Não desobedeci ninguém. _Me jogaram_ num trilho. O que eu poderia fazer?

- _Imooto_-_chan_! – Ouvi a voz dele, e o rapaz apareceu ao lado do meu pai. Meu irmão gêmeo, Van. Ele era em quase todos os aspectos idêntico ao meu tio Alphonse, tirando o fato de que meu _niisan_ era MUITO preguiçoso. Os cabelos loiro-claros do meu irmão brilharam com a luz, e ele me abraçou, tirando do meu foco de visão os olhos incrivelmente azuis dele.

Corri para a sala. Tio Alphonse estava lá, agarrado com Trisha. Havia um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha no rosto dele, que ele aumentou mais ainda quando me viu.

- Allie! – Ele me puxou para o abraço. Era tão agradável ficar com meu rosto enfiado na camisa dele, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete que eu já conhecia tão bem.

- Estávamos sentindo saudades de vocês. – Eu ouvi a voz do meu pai atrás de mim e me levantei, olhando dentro dos olhos dourados dele, parcialmente cobertos pelas lentes dos óculos.

- Ed. – Winry o chamou, meio insegura. Ele se virou para ela com o rosto sério. Tio Alphonse também ficou mais concentrado. – Lembra quando falei do acidente da Allie?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, olhando de relance para mim.

- Bem... – Ela continuou. – Quem a machucou foi um... Hm... Homúnculo.

- Qual... Qual era? – Ele perguntou, respirando fundo.

- Lust. – Winry falou, depois olhou para mim. – Mas Allie a chamou de "Léia". Disse-me que Léia era a mãe dela. É verdade?

- Sim. – Meu pai falou, parecendo confuso. – Mas a Léia que eu conheci era diferente.

- Aquela mulher... Ela parecia a minha mãe. Tinha o rosto dela... Mas ela não era a minha mãe. – Eu tinha que falar o que eu sentia, mesmo que eles não acreditassem. – Eu não lembro da minha mãe, nem lembro como ela era. Mas existe algo que eu lembro há muito, muito tempo. Um tempo em que eu nem tinha nascido ainda. – Eu sorri. – Eu lembro de uma sensação.. De um sentimento. Minha mãe transmitia esse sentimento para mim sempre.

- Um... Sentimento? – Meu tio perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Sim. Apenas um sentimento. Quando lembro da minha mãe, tudo o que eu sinto é felicidade. Pura e absoluta felicidade. Uma alegria que eu não consigo controlar. – Eu apertei meu braço mecânico com minha mão normal. – Tudo o que eu sinto quando penso em Lust é apenas ódio contido.

- Você... Você lembra de algo mais? Sobre sua mãe? – Foi tio Alphonse que perguntou, com extremo interesse.

- Bem... Apenas de uma sensação meio ruim. – Eu admiti. – Comparado com a alegria, é algo tão pequeno que eu achei que não fosse necessário. Mas eu sinto um pouco de... Inveja. – Falei, e vi meu tio relaxar um pouco. – Inveja de alguém, alguém que era mais... Como posso dizer? Importante.

- Acho que entendo esse sentimento. – Foi meu pai quem falou. – Léia dizia que mesmo que eu a amasse, ela nunca conseguiria que eu esquecesse... – Ele suspirou, soltando um sorriso. – Você, Winry.

Foi uma das coisas mais românticas e fofas o sorriso que ela deu enquanto corria até ele e o abraçava, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Alguém estava batendo na porta.

- Oi...? – Era uma mulher. Ela tinha cabelos escuros compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos dela eram de uma incrível cor de violetas. Alta, com a pele levemente bronzeada, ela usava uma calça de malha justa, uma camisa branca e um sobretudo preto, aberto, que ia até os joelhos. Notei as duas espadas que ela carregava na cintura.

- Você é quem? – Perguntei. Ela piscou os olhos, me olhando com uma cara de susto misturado com curiosidade.

- Você é a Trisha? – Ela perguntou, tocando no meu cabelo.

- Não. Eu sou a prima dela. Quem você é? – Insisti, tirando a mão dela do meu cabelo.

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas, e ela empurrou a porta para o lado, sem se importar se eu estava na frente. Escutei algo cair e quebrar.

Me virei e vi tio Alphonse na frente de um copo completamente quebrado. Ele olhava para a mulher com olhos arregalados e com as mãos tremendo.

- A-Aluska? – Ele deu um passo inseguro. Meu pai deu um pulo quando a viu, e apontou para ela, espantado.

- Você tá morta! – Ele gritou. – EU enterrei você!

- Bah! – Ela riu. – Agora eu meio que 'tô... Hmm... Meio... Não-humana, sabe? – Ela fechou os olhos e, em cima da pálpebra direita dela, estava uma tatuagem de uma serpente mordendo o próprio rabo: ouroboros.

- Você... Você virou um homúnculo! – Meu pai ficou em posição de ataque, e meu tio não conseguiu se mexer.

- Calma! – Ela falou, dando um passo para trás. – Eu não escolhi virar um homúnculo. – Ela apertou uma mão na outra. – Eu fui puxada para esse mundo por uma homúnculo chamada Lust. Por isso estou aqui. Aquela... Aquela Lust roubou o corpo da Léia! Isso por si só já é imperdoável! Além disso, ela quer matar a... A filha do Ed!

- Aquela mulher... Não é a minha mãe? – Perguntei, olhando para a morena.

- Não...! – Ela pareceu chocada. – Como alguém pode confundir _aquela _mulher com a Léia? Léia era uma pessoa purificada, que só pensava em ajudar os outros. Ela era alegre, gentil... E sabia cozinhar como ninguém!

- Passei quatro anos com fome... – Meu pai falou, com um leve sorriso. – Isso quer dizer que...

- Aconteceu o mesmo com a Léia. Quando os bebês nasceram, tenho certeza de que ela sofreu a mesma descarga elétrica que eu. – Ela olhou para mim. – Tenho certeza de que, sendo você a filha dela, ela não sobreviveu. A descarga foi formada, pois essas crianças tinham um grande poder dentro de si. Um ser humano normal não suporta essa quantidade de poder. Lust aproveitou esse momento para tomar o corpo da Léia.

- Por quê? – Meu pai começou a parecer chocado. – Por que Lust ia fazer algo assim? Ela não era um homúnculo tão ruim assim... Ela... Ela gostava de alguém, não?

- Sim... Mas é que... – Ela se sentou no sofá. – Quando um homúnculo é formado, a alma original que se pretendia colocar dentro dele não entra. Ou seja, o corpo fica aberto para que qualquer outra alma se fixe nele. No nosso caso, em geral, não somente uma alma entra, mas mais de uma. É por isso que o homúnculo pode voltar a vida apesar de parecer que ele está morto. Ele sacrifica outra alma, não a sua. Quando Pride morreu nessa terra, foi porque ele não tinha mais nenhuma alma. O que Lust fez foi pegar o poder dele e misturar com minha alma, me tornando um homúnculo. O que ela não contava era que eu continuaria com todas as minhas lembranças e vontades... Ou seja...

- Ela criou um ser humano. – Tio Alphonse parecia a ponto de chorar. – Mas isso... Isso é impossível.

- Não se ela usar um mediador. – Então ela olhou para mim. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Wi-Winry. – Respondi, meio assustada pelo olhar dela.

- Me responda... Como você veio para cá? – Ela perguntou, séria.

- Eu... Atravessei o portão. – Respondi, respirando fundo.

- E não teve que pagar nada? – Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. Como assim "pagar"?

- Não foi me pedido nada em troca para atravessar o portão. – Respondi. – Havia algumas pessoas lá dentro. Eu vi algo como se fosse um filme, e então, elas me deram passagem.

- Você viu a Verdade, e mesmo assim, não lhe foi cobrado nada? – Foi meu tio quem perguntou. – Eu perdi meu corpo inteiro!

- E eu, a perna. – Meu pai falou.

- Ela não precisa pagar nada. – Aluska, ou como ela havia se chamado, Pride, falou. – Ela não precisa pagar porque é uma mediadora. Responda mais essa: Você é boa em alquimia?

Eu sorri.

- Na verdade, não muito. Eu não consigo transmutar coisas muito grandes... Me parece tão difícil...!

- Era como eu imaginava. – Ela levantou, segurando o cabo de uma das espadas. – Lust quer essa garota porque ela tem o poder de criar seres humanos. Ela foi capaz de ver toda a verdade sem perder nada em troca. Lust usou os poderes latentes que ela não conseguia controlar para trazer-nos, os Homúnculos, de volta. Três de nós se desgarraram dela: Eu, Pride, Envy e Greed. Estamos tentando fazer com que Wrath venha conosco também. Sloth é um caso perdido: nunca aparece. Gluttony... Bem, já se afeiçoou demais à Lust para se separar dela. – Ela olhou para meu braço e minha perna. – Envy a tem vigiado, mas parece que em seu último encontro com Lust, ela não foi de muita utilidade...

- Você quer dizer que Envy é a...? – Me surpreendi. Aquela garotinha?

- A Sarah? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Tem te vigiado desde que ela apareceu nesse mundo. A Sarah tem... Como eu posso dizer? Uma conexão forte com você.

Aluska, ou Pride, olhou para a porta e andou em direção à ela, com a intenção de sair. Parou bem perto e disse:

- Vocês precisam nos ajudar um pouco, agora. Quero que vocês treinem e fiquem fortes. O combate vai ser intenso, e nenhuma outra pessoa pode lutar por vocês. – Então ela se virou e, com lágrimas nos olhos, correu até tio Alphonse e o abraçou com força, dizendo bem baixinho "senti sua falta". Então ela saiu, tão rápido quanto correu até ele, e foi embora.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_N/A.: Descuuuuuuuuuuuulpem não ter postado logo, mil perdões... É que a minha vida ficou tão atarefada ultimamente que andem me enrolando...!_**

**_Espero que esse cap tenha compensado XD_**

**_Muito obrigada pelas fichas que vocês me enviaram. Já tenho alguns personagens em mente, mas ainda há tempo de enviar mais!_**

**_Muito obrigada!_**

**_Beiiijos da Polly!  
_**


	6. Inveja

**A Mediadora**

Capítulo cinco: Inveja

A garotinha no meio da sala nem de longe parecia ameaçadora. Com exceção da tatuagem em sua perna esquerda, ela parecia apenas uma garotinha muito esperta. Os cabelos compridos e ondulados, levemente esverdeados, juntamente com o vestido de babados, faziam-na parecer uma senhorinha do _meu_ mundo.

- Desculpe ter te vigiado, _chibi-chan_. – Ela falou para mim, com sua vozinha de criança. – Mas era preciso. Consegui te livrar da Lust algumas vezes, mas... Naquele dia meu poder não foi o suficiente. Eu estava com fome e... Bem... Eu não gosto muito de roubar. Greed havia pego algumas coisas para mim, mas eu estava insegura sobre a origem dos produtos, então...

- Você é realmente o Envy que nós conhecemos? Quero dizer... O Envy que era... – Meu pai engoliu em seco. – Nosso irmão?

- Eu não sou _aquele_ Envy. Quero dizer... Ele era parte de mim... Ain... Como é que eu explico...? – Ela coçou a cabecinha. – Bem, vamos lá! Pride deve ter falado sobre as várias almas em nosso corpo, certo? – Papai e tio Alphonse assentiram com a cabeça. Tia Winry estava apenas observando de longe. – No meu corpo havia três almas principais, que _aquele_ Envy cuidava como se fosse ouro. Uma criança, que era sua alegria. Uma moça, que era seu senso de justiça. E ele próprio, o filho do Hohenheim da Luz, o invejoso. Eu estava sempre acordada, dando conselhos. A moça queria ajudar, mas ele nunca a escutava. Então, ela parou de falar com ele.

Sarah olhou para meu pai com olhos lacrimejando. Parecia com medo de contar a história. Ela olhou para o meu tio, e então soluçou.

- Continuo, Alphonse-_kun_? – Ela perguntou, à beira das lágrimas. Trisha, que estava ao meu lado, desenhou uma interrogação no ar. Meu tio olhou para o chão e assentiu, silenciosamente.

- Quando Envy atravessou o portão, ele se transformou no dragão, e nos trancou dentro dele. Ele era o ouroboros, o vínculo com esse mundo. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria, que era destruir Hohenheim, ele não teve mais objetivos. Sabia que ia morrer. Então ela acordou. Pediu, por favor, para que ele nos deixasse ir embora. Queríamos viver outra vida, e não morrermos com ele. E ele nos deixou ir. – A esse ponto ela já chorava. – Eu estava assustada, mas _ela_ disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Um casal de senhores nos achou no meio da rua, nos acolheu... Ela virou uma boa médica, e nós paramos de conversar. Acabei vindo para o portão, quando tudo se assentou, mas eu a vigiava de cima. Ela casou... E... E...

Ela escondeu o rosto das mãos, tremendo. Tio Alphonse correu até ela, a abraçando de leve. Meu pai ficou com um rosto cada vez mais confuso, olhando para Sarah.

- Eu não podia dizer que eu era _ele_, Eddie...! – A menina gritou, com uma voz que não era dela. – Quando Alphonse descobriu, eu quase fui lançada pela janela...! Ele prometeu, prometeu que não contaria...

- Você não era ele, eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso! – Meu tio falou, alisando os cabelos dela.

- QUEM É VOCÊ, AFINAL? – Meu pai gritou, se levantando.

Sarah não era mais alta que a cintura de meu tio. Ele levantou-se, olhando para o chão. Seu corpo foi ganhando mais "forma". Ela ficou mais alta – agora era da altura do peito do meu tio -, os cabelos ficaram mais compridos e lisos, seios grandes, cintura fina, quadris largos. Olhos intensamente azuis, lábios vermelhos e carnudos... O corpo de um demônio. Mas os olhos... Grandes e expressivos, como os de uma criança.

- Eu não podia dizer que eu era _ele_... – Era ela. Eu não podia acreditar! Era _ela_!

- L-Léia...? – Meu pai ficou sério. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas imediatamente. – É você... Você, mesmo?

Ela escondeu o rosto com os cabelos louros. Comparando-a com Lust, ela era mais exótica, menos sexy. Seus olhos eram realmente infantis, o que era acentuado pelo seu nariz pequeno e boca redondinha. Suas mãos eram pequenas e delicadas... Aquele... Aquele era o sentimento do qual eu me lembrava... Aquela doçura, felicidade, altruísmo, bondade... _Aquela_ era minha mãe.

- Sou eu, _O'chibi-chan_. – Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso enorme. Eu não consegui não sorrir também. – Não queria atrapalhar nada, já que estamos do outro lado do portal, mas... Peço para ficar. Tenho a missão de cuidar da Allie, e... Bem... A Pride não quer ficar muito por aqui.

- Por... Por que não? – Tio Alphonse perguntou, meio com pesar.

- É que... – Léia riu. – Ela é muito _orgulhosa_.

Ela já estava virando "Sarah" novamente, quando meu irmão, que estava ao meu lado, falou meio inseguro.

- Não mude... – Ele piscou os olhos azuis. – Eu quero ver você assim.

Quando ele falou isso, ela não conseguiu não chorar. Correu até nós dois e nos abraçou ao mesmo tempo, nos apertando.

- Desculpem...! Eu não estava com vocês! Desculpem...! – Eu senti as mãos dela ao redor do meu pescoço, cuidando de mim.

Eu finalmente tinha uma mãe.

E parecia que ela me amava.

_Continua..._

**_N/A.:_ _Aiiin, desculpem a demora...! É que eu tive um prob com meu pendrive e demorei pra resolver :(_**

**_Mas cá está mais um cap! Em breve virei com outros!  
_**


	7. Ganância

**A Mediadora**

Capítulo seis: Ganância

Já fazia dois meses que minha mãe morava conosco. Apesar de ser nossa mãe, ela parecia uma amiga de longe. Fazia de tudo para que eu e meu irmão nos sentíssemos bem com ela, mas tentava não agir como nossa mãe. Evitava o máximo se aproximar do meu pai, e mesmo assim, sempre cozinhava as comidas preferidas dele.

Naquela hora estávamos na cozinha. Minha _mãe_ estava ensinando Winry a cozinhar uma torta de abacaxi, rindo e gargalhando com a outra loira. Mesmo sabendo que tia Winry sempre gostara do meu pai, minha mãe não parecia ter ciúmes dela. Na verdade, ficava longe do meu pai sempre que possível. Parecia que ela queria que Winry ficasse com ele.

Meu irmão observava minha mãe com admiração, sempre. A gente acabou descobrindo que meu irmão era ótimo em alquimia, o que não era uma surpresa. Sendo gêmeos, um tinha que ser o Yin e o outro, o Yang. Já que eu era péssima em alquimia, ele deveria ser ao menos um pouco bom. Parecia que seria ele a seguir com a _tradição_ familiar de super alquimistas. Eu e Trisha estávamos ensinando para ele o que tínhamos aprendido com Alexia e Maes, e ele aprendia muito rápido.

- Agora é só esperar ficar pronta que a gente tira do forno! – Minha mãe deu um sorriso para Winry, que a correspondeu.

- Obrigada, Léia! Fazia tempo que queria aprender alguma coisa nova. – Winry falou, e a chegou perto do ouvido da loira e respondeu algo quanto a isso, deixando Win vermelha. – Jura?

Minha mãe só assentiu com a cabeça.

- E ai, como estão vocês? – Ela se aproximou da gente, sentando-se na nossa frente. – Me digam, o que vocês mais gostam de fazer?

- _Automails_! – Eu gritei, mal notando a cena que estava fazendo. Ela sorriu, balançando os cabelos cor de ouro.

- E você, querido? – Ela dobrou os braços em cima da mesa e se apoiou em cima deles com o queixo. – O que você mais gosta de fazer?

- Eu...? – Ele pensou um pouco, passando a mão na cabeça. – Eu gosto de comer, acho.

Ela deu uma risada, passando uma das mãos na cabeça dele.

- Você é uma graça, Van. – Ela falou, levantando-se. – Tenho certeza que vai adorar a torta da Winry.

- Mas foi você quem fez, não? – Ele perguntou, e ela sorriu, sem jeito.

- Só dei a receita. – Ela saiu, deixando eu e meu irmão para trás.

- Ela quer que a gente goste da Winry. – Meu irmão falou, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Afinal... Nossa mãe morreu, não é? – Eu falei, olhando para o "rastro" dela.

Pouco tempo depois disso, a campainha tocou. Levantei e fui atender, sem conseguir controlar o grito quando abri a porta.

- MUSTANG-SAAAAAAAAAN! – Pulei em cima da mulher à minha frente, que me segurou, sem jeito.

- Calmaê, coisinha loira. – Ela me olhou com os olhos pretos como piche. – Só vim pra revi-OQUEACONTECEUCOMSEUBRAÇO? – Ela arregalou os olhos, levantando meu _automail_.

- Tem que passar aqui com mais freqüência, Mustang-san. – Fechei a porta quando ela entrou, ainda me observando.

- E a perna também? – Ela perguntou, se abaixando. – Se bem que ficou a sua cara, bem original.

- Eu sei, passei uma noite inteira pensando em como fazê-lo. – Falei, observando meu trabalho. – Mas, isso não interessa. Tia Win! – Gritei. – Mustang-san está aqui!

Mesmo eu tendo chamado a Winry, quem apareceu na porta foi o meu pai. Alexia arregalou os olhos, levantando-se imediatamente.

- El-Elric-san! – Ela fez algo que eu achei super esquisito: uma continência para o meu pai. – Nós imaginávamos que o senhor viesse buscar a Allie. É uma honra conhecê-lo.

- Ela te chamou de Mustang... Você é filha...?

- Do _Führer_, Roy Mustang, sim. – Ela respondeu antes que ele terminasse de perguntar. – Ele me disse tudo sobre o senhor. És como um mártir na Central. Eu e meu irmão crescemos ouvindo histórias sobre você e seu irmão, Alphonse.

- _Führer_, hm? – Meu pai sorriu. – Então ele realmente conseguiu... E Hawkeye?

- Do lado dele, como sempre. – Ela sorriu. – Se ela não está lá, ninguém confia no que ele faz. Acho que sem ela, ele perde a credibilidade! HAHAHA. – Ela gargalhou, parando quase que imediatamente. Olhou para baixo, sem jeito.

- Alexia-chan! Que bom ver você. – Winry apareceu, olhando para ela. – O que você veio arrumar?

- Ué...? Não posso aparecer só para uma visita? – Ela perguntou, fazendo-se de vítima.

- Haha, conhecendo você, não mesmo. – Ela sorriu.

- É que acho que tem alguma coisa solta no meu _automail_. Está fazendo um barulho estranho e rangendo, sei lá... – Ela dobrou um joelho, que fez um barulho arranhado.

- Hm... Pode ser um problema nas molas. Allie, você cuida. – Winry falou, voltando para onde estava.

- Mas...! Win! Eu-

- Seu _automail_, sua responsabilidade. – Ela apontou pra mim, sem dar tempo para eu reclamar.

- Hnf... – Olhei para Alexia. – Você está preparada pra passar uma temporada aqui?

- No máximo três dias. Tenho coisas a resolver, sabe? – Ela falou, me deixando mais preocupada.

- TRÊS DIAS? – Suspirei. – Ahmm...! Tá, vou fazer meu máximo.

Meu pai sorriu, saindo do caminho. Acho que ele relembrou alguma coisa de quando ele vinha para cá fazer seus reparos.

Na oficina, olhei para os _automails_ de Alexia. Ela estava com um short curto, para que eu pudesse trabalhar. Minhas criações. Eu olhava com cautela, para ver se o erro era externo. Não... Parece que eu realmente teria que mantê-la sem uma das pernas.

Retirei a peça com cuidado, enquanto Alexia fazia uma careta por antecipação.

- Odeio quando tenho que tirar o _automail_. A dor não é brincadeira... – Ela resmungou, passando a mão no "resto" de perna que ainda estava presa ao seu corpo. – Malditos preconceituosos...!

Ela tinha uma raiva profunda por pessoas com preconceito – sem notar que isso já era um tipo de preconceito. A loja que foi explodida quando ela era criança era de ishvalianos, e ela condenava aqueles que tentaram matar "os morenos" de dentro da loja por ter perdido suas pernas. Isso não a impediu de ser uma mulher excepcional, mas ela acreditava que poderia ser muito melhor se tivesse pernas de verdade.

Depois que comecei a trabalhar em sua perna, ela saiu da oficina, e eu acabei perdendo a noção da hora. Quando estava na metade do serviço, notei o quanto estava exausta e levantei, indo em direção ao banheiro. A poucos passos da porta, escutei um barulho vindo do quarto de hospedes, onde Alexia estava dormindo. Sem querer acordá-la, entreabri a porta devagar, dando de cara com uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto antes. Ele me puxou para dentro do quarto, me jogando na cama com Alexia, que estava acordada e com a arma em mãos.

- Diga logo quem é você, seu canalha! – Ela falava em tom áspero, mas tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

- Não adianta atirar em mim, gracinha, eu não morro. – Ele deu de ombros. – Vim falar com a outra aqui. – Apontou para mim, se aproximando.

Seu corpo era esquisito. Ele usava um colete preto, abotoado por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas compridas. Sua calça era negra, social, e seus sapatos também eram negros, e faziam um toc-toc engraçado enquanto ele andava. Sua pele era cinza, e parecia ser feita de metal. Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu sentia um sentimento profundo dentro dele, que não podia ser contido.

- Srta. Mediadora, meu nome é Greed. – Ele falou, seu rosto adquirindo um tom de pele, voltando ao normal. Ele tinha cabelos negros, compridos, até a cintura, olhos azuis profundos, e um rosto extremamente bonito. – Eu preciso de uma ajudinha.

- Ela não vai ajudar você, vai embora. – Alexia vociferou, apertando os dentes um contra o outro.

- Ô, espinhozinho de flor, fica quietinha, to falando com a moça aqui. – Ele se virou para mim. – Eu quero que você me torne um humano.

Estranhei o pedido. Um homúnculo como Greed normalmente teria me pedido para ficar imortal, e não humano.

- Como assim? – Perguntei, e Alexia baixou a arma.

- Isso mesmo. – Ele riu. – Estou cansado dessa fuleragem de morrer, viver, morrer, viver. Além do mais, eu fico com essa de virar metal, e isso pode até parecer vantagem, mas é chato pra caramba. Segundo, se alguém chegar com qualquer coisa que tivesse sido meu, eu fico fraco e morro. Quero viver perigosamente, mas sem ninguém querer me matar, _capisce_?

Pisquei os olhos, fitando o rosto bonito dele.

- Eu não sei fazer isso. – Admiti, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo.

- É claro que você sabe! Não me trouxe aqui? Então você sabe! – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Não sei! – Insisti, fazendo Alexia se virar para ele, notando agora o quanto ele era bonitinho – ela engoliu em seco, antes de falar.

- Olha, vai embora. Não quero machucar um cara bonito como você.

- Escuta, moça. – Ele parou ao lado dela, segurando-a pelo queixo com uma mão só, e aproximando muito seu rosto do dela. – Você nunca vai me machucar.

Então ele saiu pela janela, tão misterioso quanto entrou por ela.

Alexia descansou a arma no chão, suspirando.

- Maldita promessa! Achei que nunca fosse se cumprir.

Estranhei a afirmação, olhando para ela.

- Como assim?

- Logo quando entrei para a _Força_, prometi que só namoraria um homem se ele fosse inumano, imortal, e em todos os sentidos, melhor do que eu. – Ela fechou os olhos. – Só falta ele ser melhor em tiro do que eu.

- Bem... Ele é um homúnculo... Não adianta muito atirar nele, principalmente porque ele é o Greed... – Falei, e ela olhou pra mim.

- O que ele tem de especial? – Alexia perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Nada demais. – Falei. – Só um escudo intransponível de metal.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Yay! Finalmente estou postando de novo...! Demorei pacas pra terminar esse cap, mas aqui está! Espero que vocês gostem do Greed tanto quanto gostei dele! :****  
_


End file.
